


don't eat sugar and tease your significant other, people (or do it, anyway)

by Nhuy



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Dead fandom: my city now, Drabble, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, it's pocky day people, pls tell me if you spot any, so there will be errors, this is the work of an hour and a half of nonstop writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhuy/pseuds/Nhuy
Summary: 11/11 is Pocky Day in Japan, Alice and Fabia also celebrate their own Pocky Day in Russia too.I got inspired. And because a certain cinnamon roll on discord has been so kind to encourage me. You rock, Kassica!
Relationships: Alice Gehabich/Fabia Sheen
Kudos: 7





	don't eat sugar and tease your significant other, people (or do it, anyway)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassica15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/gifts).

> First of all, thank you Kassica, you are the best sis!
> 
> Second of all, I'm late to Pocky Day but well, timezone difference exist y'all.
> 
> Finally, please don't eat eighteen consecutive pocky boxes in a row like Fabia. None of you have her metabolism and the sugar rush will leave you a zombie after it passes. (trust me, i speak from experiences.)

“Alice.”

“Hm?”

“Alice, look at me.”

Keeping one finger on the page she is in the middle of reading, Alice closes the thick book and turns to look at her girlfriend, ready to pay her fullest attention. A puff of a laugh escapes her lips when she sees what Fabia is holding with her mouth.

“Pocky Day? Did Runo tell you about it?”

Fabia hums, the stick of chocolate pocky quivers in its place between her lips. “It was Julie, actually,” her words are garbed, spoken through an occupied tongue, but still understandable, “she was browsing her social media before abruptly telling me, yesterday at the restaurant.”

“I see,” Alice bravely holds in another laugh at the sight of the pocky stick bobbing up and down in her girlfriend’s mouth, her free hand partly raised as if ready to catch the almost-fallen snack. “And did you buy the snack yesterday too?”

“No, Julie also sponsored the pocky boxes.”

The Russian woman blinks once, a red eyebrow raises nearly up to her hairline, “Boxes? How many did she give you anyway?”

“Twenty, but I—ah,” Fabia reaches up to pull the chocolate stick out, eying it for a few seconds before biting down, the crunching sound almost inaudible within the quiet living room. “I ate it about eighteen boxes last night.”

“Pardon?” Alice is sure she just mis-heard her girlfriend, “can you say that again?”

“Eighteen, darling.”

“I—what?”

“Look, I need sugar, okay? And it was delicious.” Another quiet crunch and Fabia chews slowly, the years of royal training showing through her mindful eating manner. “Beside, I shared some with Serena too.”

“But eighteen boxes in one night? Fabia, darling,” the still-grasping woman can only sigh out helplessly, knowing better than anyone about her Queen’s very well-hidden sweet tooth. “At the least, save some for me.”

“I saved you some,” the stick of pocky finally disappears, Fabia grins mischievously before pulling out an opened silver pack, nimble fingers reaching inside and pulling out another sugary stick. The new stick is then raised up to near her mouth, pearl white teeth biting down softly without cracking it in two. “Here, you can eat it like this.”

“Ah…”

Alice can feel her face heating up something red now, and sure enough, the hand she laid on her cheeks feels warmer than usual. She blinks rapidly, eyes darting between her girlfriend’s mirthful eyes and the swaying snack before biting down on her lips, feeling more flustered than she should be in this cold weather. Not her fault her gaze keeps straying down to stare at Fabia’s pink lips and the _absolutely_ attractive way they look wrapping around the snack.

A light cough snaps her out of her daze, and she looks up, finding bright eyes laughing at her. Alice clears her throat to regain her composure, surer than the sun that her face is a brilliant crimson now.

“Having fun staring at my lips?”

“I—” She cuts her words short, afraid that she’s digging her grave deeper the more words coming out of her mouth.

“Cat got your tongue, darling?”

Alice only slams her face down the thrown pillow in her lap, hands half-covering her ears and temporary bookmark forgotten—Fabia’s charming charisma is her one true weakness, it is always so effective at making her into a flustered and tongue-tied mess, and rarely does she get a chance at payback, her braincells already scattered and jumbled. But still, if she plays this right, she can turn this around on her smug girlfriend.

“No.” She mumbles right into the pillow, knowing that Fabia will scoot closer to hear better.

“Hm? Speak louder, darling,” oh goodness, the laughter is so evident in her melodic voice. “I can’t hear you very well from here.”

Sounds of rustling clothes alert Alice to Fabia moving closer and she tenses her upper body slightly, waiting for a chance to strike.

“Now, what did you say?”

Feeling warm exhalations right over the crown of her head, she wriggles back minutely before abruptly jerking her head up, knowing that she just missed banging her head with her girlfriend’s by mere centimeters and pulling out the pocky stick from slacked mouth with two fingers in one smooth motion. Her other hand snakes deftly forward to rest around the curve of Fabia’s waist, pulling her warm body against her own.

“I said,” knowing that she just successfully turned the table on her lovely Nethian, Alice allows a small smile to curl up her lips. “No.”

And before Fabia can gather her wit, she moves in and kisses the Queen, touching the lips she stared so intently just mere minutes ago. Her lover grasps, bright eyes glowing with delighted surprise before she closes them and parts her lips slightly. Alice grins softly, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, tongue tasting the sweetness of pocky and the warmth of her dearest’s mouth—she can feel the sweet smile apparent on Fabia’s lips, feel the content love sharing between the two of them—before they part, the sight of swollen lips filling her heart with a deep-seated happiness.

“Because—”

“Oh no,” her girlfriend moves closer and hugs her, voice groaning but lips still smiling softly, and brings her head to the crook of Alice’s neck, slender fingers grabbing the pocky stick hanging between Alice’s fingers and bringing to her mouth, almost like she is getting herself comfortable for the sentence that is going to come out of Alice mouth. “Here comes the punch line.”

“—you got my tongue first, darling.”

Fabia’s exasperated groan resounds loudly in the warm living room and Alice laughs loudly, tilting down to kiss the top of blue-black hair before nuzzling into her hair and she inhales deeply, arms hugging her beloved tighter, knowing deep in her bone that she is _at home_ as long as Fabia is with her.


End file.
